Scyther
|-|Scyther= |-|Scizor= |-|Shiny Scizor= |-|Mega Scizor= |-|Shiny Mega Scizor= Summary Scyther 'is a Bug/Flying type Pokémon introduced in ''Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue. It can evolve into Scizor if traded while holding a Metal Coat. Powers and Stats '''Tier: High 7-C | At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Scyther, Scizor Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be either Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Mantis Pokémon | Pincer Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Stealth Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Physical Attack Reflection, Limited Darkness Manipulation, Limited Metal Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Resistance to Bug, Fighting, Grass and Ground type moves | All previous but Fighting and Ground resistances to a greater extent plus Limited Body Control and Mega Evolution, Resistance to Poison, Dragon, Fairy, Ice, Normal, Psychic and Steel type moves | All previous powers to a greater extent Attack Potency: Large Town level (Via power-scaling to Magneton and Pidgeotto) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Heracross, and is capable of Mega Evolution) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge electric attacks from Elekid, Electrike, or Magnemite) | Relativistic (One of the faster Pokémon of this level) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 100 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High | High | Lower (It can't sustain battles for long periods due to the risk of overflow from excess energy) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None | Scizorite (Allows Scizor to Mega Evolve) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Rock, Fire, Flying, Electric and Ice-type attacks will deal massive damage to Scyther | Needs its wings to adjust its body temperature or else it will melt from excess heat. Highly vulnerable to Fire-based attacks | Cannot sustain a battle over long periods of time, otherwise its body will melt and it will be unable to lift its own pincers Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities: *'Swarm:' An ability for Scyther and Scizor that increases Bug-type moves when the Pokémon's health is low. *'Technician:' An ability for Scyther, Scizor, and Mega Scizor that increases the power of the Pokémon's weaker moves. *'Steadfast:' Scyther's Hidden Ability, which boosts Speed each time the Pokémon flinches. *'Parry:' An ability for Scyther. The Pokémon can parry direct enemy attacks with claws or blades. *'Vanguard:' An ability for Scyther which strengthens attacks carried out at the start of a turn. *'Light Metal:' Scizor's Hidden Ability, which halves the Pokémon's weight. *'Pride:' An ability for Scyther which raises Attack and Defense when suffering from a status ailment. Attacks: *'Vacuum Wave:' The user whirls its fists to send a wave of pure vacuum at the target. This move always goes first. *'Quick Attack:' The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. This move always goes first. *'Leer:' The user gives opposing Pokémon an intimidating leer that lowers the Defense stat. *'Focus Energy:' The user takes a deep breath and focuses so that critical hits land more easily. *'Pursuit:' An attack move that inflicts double damage if used on a target that is switching out of battle. *'False Swipe:' A restrained attack that prevents the target from fainting. The target is left with at least 1 HP. *'Agility:' The user relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. This sharply raises the Speed stat. *'Wing Attack:' The target is struck with large, imposing wings spread wide to inflict damage. *'Fury Cutter:' The target is slashed with scythes or claws. This attack becomes more powerful if it hits in succession. *'Slash:' The target is attacked with a slash of claws or blades. Critical hits land more easily. *'Razor Wind:' In this two-turn attack, blades of wind hit opposing Pokémon on the second turn. Critical hits land more easily. *'Double Team:' By moving rapidly, the user makes illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness. *'X-Scissor:' The user slashes at the target by crossing its scythes or claws as if they were a pair of scissors. *'Night Slash:' The user slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. Critical hits land more easily. *'Double Hit:' The user slams the target with a long tail, vines, or a tentacle. The target is hit twice in a row. *'Air Slash:' The user attacks with a blade of air that slices even the sky. This may also make the target flinch. *'Swords Dance:' A frenetic dance to uplift the fighting spirit. This sharply raises the user's Attack stat. *'Feint:' An attack that hits a target using Protect or Detect. This also lifts the effects of those moves. *'Aerial Ace:' The user confounds the target with speed, then slashes. This attack never misses. Attacks (Scizor Only): *'Bullet Punch:' The user strikes the target with tough punches as fast as bullets. This move always goes first. *'Metal Claw:' The target is raked with steel claws. This may also raise the user's Attack stat. *'Iron Defense:' The user hardens its body's surface like iron, sharply raising its Defense stat. *'Iron Head:' The user slams the target with its steel-hard head. This may also make the target flinch. Egg Moves: *'Baton Pass:' The user switches places with a party Pokémon in waiting and passes along any stat changes. *'Bug Buzz:' The user generates a damaging sound wave by vibration. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat. *'Counter:' A retaliation move that counters any physical attack, inflicting double the damage taken. *'Defog:' A strong wind blows away the target's barriers such as Reflect or Light Screen. This also lowers the target's evasiveness. *'Endure:' The user endures any attack with at least 1 HP. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession. *'Quick Guard:' The user protects itself and its allies from priority moves. *'Reversal:' An all-out attack that becomes more powerful the less HP the user has. *'Silver Wind:' The target is attacked with powdery scales blown by the wind. This may also raise all the user's stats. *'Steel Wing:' The target is hit with wings of steel. This may also raise the user's Defense stat. Key: Scyther | Scizor | Mega Scizor Gallery Scizor concept art.png scizorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.gif|Mega Scizor using Air Slash scizor pokken tournament render by lucas zero-dal0lad.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's Profile (7-A versions, both could use their High 7-A forms, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Races Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Bugs Category:Insects Category:Monsters Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Metal Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Wind Users Category:Sound Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 7